Warlock farming
''This article describes how a Warlock can farm interesting mobs and bosses. Dire Maul Mana Remnants and Arcane Aberrations Level : 57+ Elites Type : Elemental Abilities : Arcane Missiles. And the Arcane Aberrations have a AoE mana burn when they die. Loot Table: Libram of Focus, Class books (GoTw etc) and blues and greens. Comments: The Libram of Focus can be sold for 300-500g depending and your server. They drop mana shards to that can be sold to a vendor for a decent amount of gold when you have enough of them. Class books isn't worth AH'ing, just vendor them or give them to friends :) Tactics 1. http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=14839 (Thanks to Flixy for a great movie) 2. If you find the movie tactic a bit hard (since the first pull involves 3 mobs at the same time) you can do like this: go to maximum range, DoT whichever mob in the front, run outside. Once outside have your Voidwalker ready, put him on aggressive and both of his threat skills on autocast. Go back inside and there should be only one mob left (There can sometimes be two. In this case, CoD and Banish one) Then I usually fear the mob, DM my Voidwalker and just Fear DoT the mob to death. When you do your next pull CoD and Banish one, and fear kite the other that will come along. Remember to have Banish rank 2 and 1 on hotkeys, use Banish rank 2 first and when that breaks use rank 1, that way CoD will do its damage just after Banish rank 1 breaks. Rinse and repeat. Eldreth Spectre Level : 57+ Elites Type : Undead Abilities: Nothing worth mentioning other than that they have a tendency to dispel magic on themselves. Loot table : Same as Mana Remnants and Aberrations Comments: Remember to use detect invis, or you will have a very fun surprise coming=) These drop the same as the Remnants, and sometimes a decent amount of silver(10-15) Tactics 1. Very straight forward, send your Void in to tank, let him get aggro then just DoT and nuke him to death. 2. http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=16437 Magister Kalendris Level : 60 elite Type : Humanoid Abilities : He can Fear, Mind Control, SW:Pain and cast Mind Blast. Loot Table: Libram of Focus, Class quest books, Some blues and a VERY SMALL chance of dropping Foror's Compendium of Dragon Slaying. Comments: Foror's Compendium of Dragon Slaying sells for a lot of gold, from 1500-2500g depending on server. Tactics Blackrock Depths Lord Incendius Level : 55 Elite Type : Elemental Abilities : Fire based dmg, knockback and flamestrike. Loot table : Drop various of decent blues, and has a chance of dropping Ace of Elementals. Comments : Ace of Elementals sells for about 100+g Depending on Server. Lots of blues, which can be disenchanted for shards. As of 1.10 this mob will get buffed, how much I don't know. Tactics Pretty simple for both Destro and Demon warlocks. Requires Shadowforge Key. Enter BRD and open the gate to the left. The will be one fire elemental there. You don't have to kill him if you don't want to. Take off to the right after passing the first gate to open the second one. Open the first door to the left and you will enter a room with an path upwards. There is one fire elemental patrolling in there, it's not necessary to kill him, but it can be an good idea to do it. Go up the path until you reach the room above. In that room, there is several mobs in groups. To your left there is two groups with 3 mobs in one and 2 in the second. Here is some different ways to go ahead. If you are lvl 60, you can go in a straight line and position yourself between the two groups without aggroing them, but be careful because you will stand very close to the mobs. If you are not lvl 60 you can use an invisibility potion for this part. Summon your IMP (make sure it's set on passive and not aggressive). Target one of the mobs that stands at the corner, be prepared to target the second one. Make the IMP attack the first mob and immediately the second one. As soon as the IMP gets aggro of the first one, run towards the corner and turn left. Stay as close as possible to the wall and run forward. Run past the mobs to the right until you reach a mob that stands by a window. Jump out through the window and stay at the cliff outside. All the mobs you engaged in combat will evade. From the cliff, jump down on the bridge below. Sometimes there is a group of dwarves on the bridge. Just walk close to the edge on the bridge and you will not aggro them. Walk towards the 2 fire elementals and position yourself between them. You will not aggro them. Keep moving forward until you get to the last fire elementals before Lord Incendius. These two elementals has to be killed. Cast Curse of Doom on one and banish it, use full DPS on the other one. Hopefully you get it down before the banish releases. Then kill the other one. Now the time is ready for Lord Incendius. Make sure you have full mana and hp. Start with casting a shadowbolt on Incendius and then run back between the fire elementals on the road you came from. Meanwhile you are running, cast Corruption, Curse of Doom and Siphon Life (if you have it). When you reach the bridge (where the dwarves are) simply turn around and run back. Run through Incendius. He will make some damage on you, maybe a knockback, but you wont suffer very much damage. Use a health stone or a potion if your health is getting low. Run back and forth on the road and make sure that all dots are on Incendius all the time. If nightfall proccs cast it when you face Incendius. Use a death coil to get some HP up if you need it. It takes about 3-4 turns before he is dead. Loot him and hope for blues and an Ace of Elementals. This can be made easy even if your equipment is green/blue. Maraudon Noxxion Level : 48+ Elite Type : Elemental Abilities : ? Loot Table : Blues mostly Comments : Mainly for selling/sharding blues, getting Scepter parts. Lord Vyletongue Level : 47+ Elite Type : Demon Abilities : Multishot Loot Table : Blues mostly Comments : Mainly for selling/sharding blues, getting Scepter parts. Celebras the Cursed Level : 49+ Elite Type : Humanoid Abilities : ? Loot Table : Blues mostly Comments : Mainly for selling/sharding blues, getting Scepter reforged. Landslide Level : 50+ Elite Type : Giant Abilities : AoE stun in which he calls for help by some adds. Loot Table : Blues mostly Comments : As most bosses in Mara this is for shard farming Princess Theradras Level : 51 Elite (boss) Type : Elemental Abilities : Throws a rock that stuns you for 1-2 secs, AoE knockback abiliy. Loot table : blues that can be disenchanted. Comments : This one is mostly for farming shards=) Tactics http://gewis.nl/~pantheon/vitiris/wow/ Rotgrip Level : 45-50 Elite Type : Beast Abilities : ? Loot table : Blues for disenchanting, EXTREMLY small chance of dropping 3 different epics Comments : this one is for farming shards ^^ Tinkerer Gizlock Level : 50 Elite Type : Humanoid Abilities : Ranged attacks, Breathe fire (?) Loot Table : Blues for disenchanting. Comments : this one to is for farming shards:P Tactics http://gewis.nl/~pantheon/vitiris/wow/ Sunken Temple ammal'an the Prophet Level : 54 Elite Type : Humanoid Abilities : Hex that mind controls you and turns you into a berserker, ? Loot Table : Blues Comment : For farming blues. Outdoors Baron Char Level : 60? Elite Type : Elemental Abilities : Fire stuff, ? Location : Un'Goro Crater, Kalimdor Loot Table : Money, sometimes Ace of Elementals Description Easy way to farm him, summon infernal (immune to his fire attacks) and let infernal hold aggro on barron and his 2 adds, should take him down fairly fast and earn a bit of money (sometimes Ace of Elements) Spawns rarely, Un'Goro Crater Elemental Invasion at the middle. Hederine Slayers Level : 59+ Elites (unsure) Type : Demons Abilities : Mortal Strike Location : Southern parts of Winterspring Loot table : Eye of shadow, Epic world drops, 15ish silver and various of other items. Comments : The Eye of shadow sells for aprox 200+ gold depending on server. Tactic Just fear kite the slayer, Be careful they hit very hard, so be careful with the dots since they can break fear early. They also have High shadow resist so Curse of Shadows is recommended here. Twilight Cultists Level : 58-60 Type : Humanoids Abilities : Melee, throwing and fire Location : Silithus, 4 bases Expected earnings: 10-30g per hour Loot Table : Money, Encrypted Twilight Text, Twilight Trappings, Runecloth Tactics * The mobs are not elite, so anyone level 60 can do it easily. Sell all Encrypted Twilight Text in Auction House. Value depends on server, but 0.5g - 1g for each is not unusual. Drop rate for these are approximately 20%. * Save all Twilight Trappings, and use them for summoning Templars from the Abyssal Council at lesser wind stones. These Templars are level 60 elite, and can be soloed by some classes. You will get one Abyssal Crest for each summoning. Sell the Abyssal Crest in Auction House for 3-5g (also depending on server). The drop rate for Twilight Trappings is approximately 5%, so gathering those takes a little longer time. * You will also get a surplus of Runecloth, which you can sell in Auction House. The downside with this is that you will not get as much reputation with Cenarion Circle. See Cenarion Circle Reputation Guide for more information. Tips Do the Field Duty quest, and get the Tactical Assignments. These quests will (among others) be to kill Templars. That way, you gain money, reputation and Tactical Badges at the same time. Category:Warlocks